(One-shot Ronniecoln) El Baile
by Linkassault
Summary: Lincoln quiere conquistar a Ronnie, y la oportunidad se le presenta en la fiesta a la que fue invitado con Ronnie, ¿Lograra conquistarla o fallara estrepitosamente?


**Hey amigos, como estan aqui mi primera publicacion en Fanfiction, decidi publicar un Oneshot Ronniecoln ubicado en los años 80's, espero que les guste :D**

La noche se avecinaba en Royal Woods, y Lincoln Loud se preparaba en su habitación ya que esa noche era importante para el, pues tenia una cita con Ronnie Anne, ella le había invitado a una fiesta que se celebraba en la zona sureste de la ciudad en donde vive la dueña de la fiesta, una de sus amigas de nombre Nikki.

Aquella noche de sábado era excelente para una fiesta, realmente no sabia que celebraban, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que quería que esa noche fuera en la que por fin se le declararía a su Ronnie, a esa chica que con sus juegos rudos le hechizo el corazón.

A el le fascinaba todo de ella, su cabello tan enmarañado, aquella piel de terciopelo color canela, aquella mirada intensa que derretía su corazón cada vez que lo miraba, esas adorables pecas que tenia en sus mejillas, esos dientecitos de castor… todo de ella le encantaba, el deseaba estar en todo momento con ella, abrazarla, besarla, decirle ciento, miles, millones de palabras hermosas que saldrían de su joven y tierno corazón de melón.

El revisa su reloj de sobre mesa, se da cuenta que son las 7:34 de la noche, debía estar allí antes de las 8:30, así que termina de alistarse y sale de su habitación, ve que Lori estaba en la puerta de su habitación, ya preparada y con las llaves de Vanzilla en sus manos.

-¿Estas literalmente listo, Lincoln?- Dijo Lori mientras jugaba con las llaves de la camioneta con sus dedos.

-Si, disculpa que haya tardado, vamos ya.- Respondió Lincoln.

Ambos bajan hacia Vanzilla, para ponerse en marcha hacia el lugar de la fiesta, Lincoln miraba fijamente por la ventana la vida nocturna de la Royal Woods de 1986, las discotecas estaban abarrotadas de gente, varias licorerías, clubes y tiendas 24/7 abiertas con luces de neón de colores extravagantes y en la radio de Vanzilla, sonaba una canción ingsignia de aquellas epocas ruidosas.

El viaje duro no menos de 30 minutos, finalmente llegan a una casa bastante grande, había bastante movimiento y con música proveniente de su interior, Lincoln se baja pero antes de irse Lori le llama.

-Recuerda, Lincoln, vendré por ti y por Ronnie a las 3 am… y buena suerte.- Dijo Lori.

-Gracias, hermana.- Respondió Lincoln.

Después de despedirse de su hermana mayor, Lincoln entra a esa casa y lo primero que ve son a muchas chicas lindas y chicos bastante atractivos, para los estándares de una chica, pero al adentrarse mas en la casa, encuentra a aquella chica de piel de canela y cabello negro como la noche, Ronnie estaba hablando con su amiga al lado de la mesa de los refrigerios, con algo de timidez se acerca a Ronnie y esta sonríe al verlo, para luego abrazarlo.

Nikki al ver esto no pudo evitar sonreír, pues realmente se veían muy lindos juntos.

La chica de azul de acerca a ambos y les pone las manos en los hombros a ambos.

-Oigan tortolos.- Dijo Nikki.- Espero que disfruten la fiesta, agarren las bebidas que quieran, coman algo si sienten hambre y más que todo, Bailen mucho que la noche es joven.

Nikki se retira para cerciorarse que todo estaba en orden, a lo cual Ronnie toma el brazo de Lincoln.

-Bien perdedor.- Dijo la chica de piel morena.- ¿Te parece si charlamos un rato?

-Claro, pero antes déjame ir a buscar otra gaseosa.- Respondió Lincoln.- ¿Quieres una?

-Si, tráeme una de cereza.- Dijo Ronnie con una sonrisa tan bonita que hizo ruborizar al peliblanco.- Te espero en la meza que esta cerca de la ventana.

Lincoln va hacia la cocina en donde estaban las hieleras, de allí saca dos gaseosas, pero luego siente que alguien le toca el hombro, al voltear se da cuenta que es Nikki.

-Hey loud.- Dijo la muchacha de cabellos rubios.- ¿Te diviertes?

-Si, la música esta muy buena.-Dijo Lincoln.- Cuando se trata de fiestas, tu eres la reina.

Nikki rie un poco para luego mirar hacia los lados, como percatándose de que no hubiera nadie a parte de Lincoln para que no la escucharan, al ver que no había nadie ella se acerca al joven Loud.

-Oye Lincoln, una pregunta.- Dijo Nikki.- ¿Desde cuando te gusta Ronnie.

El escuchar eso llevo al albino a ponerse nervioso, su rostro se tiño de rojo por la impresión, por su mente solo pasaba una pregunta ¿Cómo lo había descubierto?.

-C… ¿Cómo lo supiste?- Tartamudeo Lincoln.

-Oh por favor, Loud.- Dijo Nikki.- Eh visto la manera en la que la miras, el como suspiras cuando ellase va al salón, ese brillo de tus ojos al verla… es mas que obvio que sientes algo por ella mas que una amistad.

Lincoln no sabia que responder, realmente no pensó que fuera tan evidente ya que siempre pensó que pasaba sus sentimientos por debajo del radar.

-Ehm… Bueno… Yo… t..: Tu… eh…- Dijo Lincoln, hasta que es interrumpido por Nikki.

-Sabes Loud, realmente sabes elegir a las correctas.- Dijo Nikki.- Ronnie es una buena chica, puede que sea terca, pero es muy amable, y a decir verdad eres el indicado para ella, asi que tienes mi aprobado.

-Bueno… supongo que eso es bueno, ¿No?- Dijo Lincoln.

-Si que lo es, Lincoln.- Responde Nikki.- Pero eso si; llegas a lastimarla de cualquier forma y yo misma te romperé ambas piernas.

-Ehm… claro, recordare eso.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Hehe, sin presiones loud.- Respondió Nikki.- Ahora, ve allá, no es buena idea hacer esperar a tu chica.

Nikki le da una palmada en el hombro al Peliblanco antes de tomar una gaseosa de la hielera e irse de allí, así que Lincoln se dirige a la mensa en donde estaba esa adorable latina, esta le esperaba con un plato lleno de refrigerios, al llegar Lincoln le pasa la gaseosa correspondiente a Ronnie y empiezan a charlar.

Los sentimientos de Ronnie hacia aquel peliblanco eran fuertes, a aquella chica morena le hechizaba todo de aquel muchacho de cabellera blanca, de por si ya era guapo, pero mas que todo le fascinaba su sonrisa, sus manos suaves que parecían hechas de ceda, aquel cariño y comprensión con la que siempre la trataba, aun cuando ella era muy "Brusca" con el, eso era lo que mas la enamoraba, había conocido a varios chicos en el pasado, pero todos terminaban alejándose de ella por su rudeza, y en cierto modo también esperaba que Lincoln se apartara, pero en vez de eso se fue apegando a ella.

Después de eso comenzaron a salir casi todos los días al salón arcade, en donde el no lograba superar su record en Pacman, algunas veces ambos se reunían en la casa de Ronnie para jugar al Contra en su Nintendo Entertainment System (NES) de cosa y lograban llegar al nivel 5, también jugaban al Bubble Bobble y al Ballon Fight, también solían reunirse en la casa de Nikki con los demás amigos de Ronnie y Lincoln, en donde ambos pasaban el rato con sus amigos y bailaban al ritmo de la música, allí fue donde Lincoln le había enseñado a bailar, el de verdad es un buen bailarín a pesar que dice que no le gusta bailar.

Finalmente en la fiesta colocan una canción con un buen ritmo, bien pegadiza y excelente para bailar, la pareja estaba disfrutando el momento, con muchas bromas y charlas interesantes, a demás de algún roce o toque de manos discreto.

Al percatarse de la canción, a Lincoln se le ocurre una idea para dar el primer paso con Ronnie, el se levanta de su silla y le extiende la mano a su enamorada de piel canela.

-Ronnie, ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?- Pregunto el joven Loud.

Ronnie se ruboriza ante la propuesta de Lincoln, pero con una pequeña sonrisa accede tomándole la mano, el peliblanco la arrastra amablemente hacia la pista de baile y comienzan su danza, poco a poco sus movimientos tímidos comienzan a tomar vida y con cada segundo de la canción que pasaba, los sentimientos entre ambos comenzaron a aflorar y hacerse mas fuerte, ambos estaban sumergidos en sus movimientos, reían y bailaban con mucha alegría, en ese momento sus corazones eran uno.

Cuando la canción estaba cerca de terminar ambos se quedan viendo a los ojos del otro, quedan hipnotizados con la mirada y esos hermosos ojos que poseían ambos, sus corazones comenzaron a latir con la fuerza de un tambor de guerra, y Lincoln en ese momento no pudo soportar mas esos sentimientos que lo azotaban, y no pudo evitar decir:

-Cielos Ronnie… ¿Qué abre hecho yo para conocer a alguien tan hermosa como tu?

Ante ese comentario de Lincoln, Ronnie siente una alegría tremenda en su ser, la cual se manifiesta en el rubor de sus mejillas y en esa encantadora sonrisa que le dedicaba a aquel peliblanco que le había robado el corazón.

-Sabes, Linky… Yo debería estar haciéndome esa pregunta, todas las veces que te eh molestado y hecho bromas pesadas y aun así sigues a mi lado… eres de admirar, ¿Lo sabias, Lame-o?

-No… no lo sabia pero, ¿Sabes por que sigo a tu lado?- Le pregunto el joven loud.- ¿Sabes… Por que sigo a tu lado después de todas las cosas que me has hecho? ¿A pesar de que todos dicen que me arrepentiré si sigo contigo?

-No…

-Por que… a pesar de todo, eres la mujer mas maravillosa que pude haber conocido, quizás a veces te pasas con las bromas, pero no por eso dejare de quererte… eres tan hermosa y genial, créeme, pude haber conocido a varias chicas… pero, ninguna como tu, querida Ronnie.

Aquellas palabras terminaron de conquistar a Ronnie, esas eran las palabras mas hermosas que le habían dicho jamás en su mortal vida, y ahora que lo veía a los ojos, tenia una mirada encantadora y una sonrisa esplendida que hicieron que se dejara llevar por sus sentimientos, acercándose lentamente el uno al otro, sus ojos se iban cerrando a cada centímetro que se acercaban a l otro y finalmente, siente la suavidad y el calor de aquellos labios que amaba.

Con ese beso su pacto de amor se sellaba oficialmente, aun no eran novios, pero con eso demostraban sus sentimientos, poco a poco ese beso fue ganando intensidad, era obvio que no querían separarse de aquel momento que anhelaban de hace tiempo atrás.

Finalmente se separan de aquel hermoso beso, algo jadeantes por la falta de aire se miran entre si y se abrazan, y en ese momento en la casa comienza a sonar música latina, por lo cual Ronnie decide tomar a Lincoln y comenzar a bailar al ritmo de esa melodía.

A eso de las dos de la mañana ambos se hallaban en la terraza de la casa admirando el cielo nocturno, ambos tomados de la mano y con una gaseosa en la otra, hablaban sobre lo que les esperaba en el futuro.

-No te preocupes, Ronnie, no creo que debamos ocultar nuestra relación.- Dijo Lincoln.- No creo poder mantener oculto esto.

-Pero, ¿No te preocupa que tus amigos te molesten por estar conmigo?- Pregunto Ronnie.

-Meh… no me importa.- Respondió Lincoln.- Total, ni que ellos me compraran la ropa para que me digan con quien debo y no debo estar.

-Y… ¿Si te encuentras con Gonzales?.- Dijo Ronnie.

-Ah verdad que ese chico también estaba enamorado de ti…- Dijo Lincoln.- Bueno, pues hablare pacíficamente con el.

-¿Y si aun así busca pelear contigo?

-Pues… en ese caso esperemos que posea un buen dentista.- Respondió Lincoln.

La chica de tez morena ríe un poco, a lo cual Lincoln se acerca para darle nuevamente un beso en los labios, quedando sumergidos en aquel beso por unos minutos, hasta que se separan unos centímetros y Lincoln coloca una mano en su mejilla.

-Ronnie.- Dijo el joven Loud.- Eres tan dulce como la miel… y yo quiero unas caries.

-Hehe… no sabia que podías ser romántico.- Dijo Ronnie.

-Si eres tú, podría escribir un libro de poemas.- Respondió Lincoln

Ella se abalanza sobre Lincoln, dándole un abrazo fuerte y luego un beso apasionado que decía mas que mil palabras.

En eso Nikki sube hacia donde esta la recién formada pareja.

-Y bien chicos.- Dijo la muchacha de azul.- ¿Oficialmente ya son novios?

-Pues…

-Claro que lo somos, no hay nadie mas con quien quisiera estar si no es Ronnie.- Dijo Lincoln al abrazarla, provocando que ella se ruborice.

-Aww que lindo.- Dijo Nikki.- ¿Y para cuando la boda?

Ambos se sonrojan al máximo con ese comentario.

-C… Creo que es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones.- Dijo Ronnie.

-Hehe, solo venia a avisarles que Lori llamo, dentro de poco los vendrá a buscar.- Dijo Nikki.- Bueno, yo los dejos solos a ustedes, hablamos luego chicos.

Al momento de que Nikki se fuera, Ronnie volteo hacia Lincoln.

-Oye, Loud.- Dijo Ronnie.- ¿Estas seguro de que quieres estar con alguien… como yo?

-Por su puesto que si, Ronnie.- Respondio Lincoln.- ¿Por qué lo dudas, hermosa?

-Bueno, es que… ya sabes.- Dijo Ronnie algo decaída.- Soy alguien muy brusca, realmente no se si yo seria una buena novia…

-Ronnie, oh mi hermosa Ronnie.- Dijo Lincoln al momento de abrazarla.- Sabes, puede que tu tengas un lado malo, como todos, pero a mi me encantas tal y como eres, además, yo me fije fue de tu lado amable, con esa ternura con la que me trataste el día en que mi hermana se paso de la raya con las bromas… oh, eres tan hermosa que ni las palabra me alcanzan para definirte.

Ronnie solo miraba y escuchaba atentamente a Lincoln.

-Yo de verdad me siento afortunado de conocerte, Ronnie.- Dijo Lincoln.- en el tiempo que llevamos me has enseñado lo que es el dolor, pero también me enseñaste a querer, y yo digo de todo corazón que, te quiero… te quiero con todas mis fuerzas… no hay momento en el día en el que no piense en ti, en tu sonrisa y en tu mirada tan tierna, me has dado tantos momentos de nostalgia y placer que no podría agradecértelo nunca… y si me dieran la oportunidad de regresar en el tiempo y elegir de nuevo, de algo no tengo duda, volvería a conocerte, a vivir las mismas vivencias de alegría y tristezas junto a ti, para al final pedirte que fueras mi novia.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Ronnie soltara una lágrima de felicidad, al ver esto el peliblanco sonríe y con su pulgar le seca la lágrima que corría por su mejilla, solo para volver a besarla con pasión.

Unos minutos después Lori llego para recoger a la pareja, ambos se sientan en el asiento del medio, después de unos minutos de viaje, ambos se quedan dormidos. La chica de cabellos rubios al verlos por el retrovisor del auto suelta un suspiro, de verdad se veían muy adorables así, el uno apoyado en el otro, unos minutos de viaje después Lori llega a donde vive Ronnie Anne, el joven Loud la acompaña a la entrada de su casa en donde ella le da un beso antes de entrar, luego de eso, el chico retorna a Vanzilla, en donde Lori lo observa con una mirada picarona.

-Y bien… ¿Te divertiste?- Pregunto Lori.

Lincoln la voltea a ver, a lo cual este solo sonríe.

-La pase de maravilla Lori.- Respondió Lincoln soltando un suspiro al final.- Ronnie es una chica… Espectacular.

Esto último que dijo el peliblanco hizo que se sonrojara y Lori capto eso, así que lo abrazo.

-Ay hermano, eres tan tierno.- Dijo Lori mientras lo abrazaba.- Estoy segura que a las chicas le encantara escuchar esto mañana.

-Hehe… No les vas a contar sobre esto a las chicas… ¿verdad?- Dijo Lincoln. Este al ver que su hermana sonreía de manera malévola empieza a hacerse una idea de lo que vendría mañana, una lluvia de gritos agudos y preguntas que no podría tener el chance de responder.

-Mañana va a ser un día muy largo.- Dijo Lincoln antes de acomodarse en el asiento para dormir un poco.

Ante ese comentario, Lori rie un poco y pone en marcha la camioneta, rumbo a la casa Loud... 

**_Fin :3_**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este OneShot, hasta la proxima :3**


End file.
